


"Hello again"

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, anxiety mention, hello darkness my old friend ive come to talk to you again, insomnia mention, intruxiety - Freeform, sleep deprived remus, virgil wont admit he loves idiot remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: remus appears in virgil's room at midnight, virgil is tired and exasperated, fluff insues,
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 145





	"Hello again"

Virgil took a breath as darkness finally started blurring his vision,

It was late, almost 3 am, but at least it was getting there, if slowly.

Soon sleep overcame him, overcoming all the anxiety of if the others really did hate him or if anyone was in the way of harm or why there looked to be a human shadow slowly approaching him or if he left his shoes to get tripped over by someone or anything. 

It was a bliss.

_ Until it wasn’t _

He heard a faint whisper tickling his ear,

“Hello again” 

Virgil immediately jerked up into a sitting position only to not see anything.

He took a shaky breath.

_ Please don’t be dangerous  _

Suddenly he got hit with a pillow,

He relaxed considerably though still barely able to keep the snark in his voice.

“Hey Remus, could you please stop doing that?”

Remus cackled “but vee-vee why ever not?” He asked with a faux innocent look. 

Virgil glared at him and Remus raised his hands in surrender,

“Okay okay I won’t do it again,” he cackled.

“Good” Virgil said with sarcasm practically dripping from the words, he knew Remus wouldn’t stop doing it no matter how many times he said he would.

Remus gave a toothy grin “you love me~ that’s why you deal with me,” he declared getting Virgil's cheeks to flush softly,

“No, I deal with you because I’m too tired to do anything else,” Virgil tried.

Remus pouted “Veeeee you can’t lie! That’s dee-dee's job,” he whined.

Virgil ignored his face flushing softly again and sighed, knowing Remus enough to know when he was sleep deprived “when was the last time you slept?”.

Remus hummed happily before gasping and pointing at Virgil “your dodging!” 

Virgil gently put Remus’s hand in his own “yeah yeah whatever, now, when was the last time you got sleep?” 

Remus hummed again “umm like Sunday I think!” He declared, proud that he remembered.

Virgil gaped “Remus, it’s  _ Saturday _ .”

“Uh Huh, ok? And that’s important because?” 

Virgil gave an exasperated sigh before moving his blankets in a silent invitation. 

Remus lighted up before hopping into bed “you do like me!” He giggled 

“Shut up and sleep, rem” he said feigning annoyance though the nickname taking all the harshness out of his voice.

Remus giggled before curling up into virgil's chest and in that moment Virgil was so glad he wasn’t wearing his formal outfit and he wasn't ‘in the buff’.

Remus adjusted for a minute before whispering giddily like he was a little kid telling their friend a secret “I love you” 

Virgil smiled softly.

“I love you too”

Soon he and Remus were asleep, Virgil finding it easier to sleep now for a strange reason (that he would never admit had to do with Remus).

All in all, Virgil was glad remus had appeared in his room.


End file.
